<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Mission by LoghstWayBeyondLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711567">Her Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoghstWayBeyondLife/pseuds/LoghstWayBeyondLife'>LoghstWayBeyondLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliases, Assassin - Freeform, Avengers Family, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Family, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, POV Clint Barton, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Original Female Character, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pretending, Protective Steve Rogers, Red Room (Marvel), Russian, Sadness, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Threats, Tony Stark Has A Heart, emotion, mission, new life, possible triggers for violence, refusual, takes place 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoghstWayBeyondLife/pseuds/LoghstWayBeyondLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baron von Strucker is a high-class thug for Hydra, a terrorist organisation, that once started in Germany and now has divisions in almost every country including Russia, where it is interfaced with The Red Room Programme, where failure is not an option.<br/>He has a secret to hide from his job, a vulnerability, His daughters Alexia and Aleksey Von Strucker.<br/>Strucker hid his wife and daughters away from Dreykov's wrath successfully for 4 years before in late 2006 they were discovered, his wife, Anzhelika, was slaughtered and kids, ages 3 and 5 sent to the Red Room as a punishment for his weakness.<br/>His worse fears came to life, his daughters with 11 other girls their age entered into a program where only the strongest will survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov &amp; Original Female Characters(s), Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Red Room has a Hydra Divison okay :)<br/>I wrote this in 2018 so that's when this takes place, and I've only just written it up.<br/>throughout the fic - mainly towards the end, there is some Russain and Ukrainian - the translations will be in a not at the end.<br/>Feedback is always welcome!!<br/>Enjoy!<br/>Pov's will change throughout.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:<br/>-Alexia-<br/>January 8th.<br/>"Lexi,My young one" His voice rang out across my room here on base. "My Beautiful Daughter" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, His voice was taunting me, He had a mission for me.  I stared in anger and the American News Praising and Group of misfits on my TV. "I have a mission for you" He paused the motion on the TV screen on the face of a redhead :My next Victim.  Natalia Romanova , More commonly know as 'The Black Widow'. She is the Red Rooms greatest creation but more importantly now she's the greatest traitor of the Red Room! </p>
<p>I stared at her face on the screen, her training slipping and clearly present on her face was her emotions. She was Scared, Concerned, Worried but Determined, All this clear just from her face. If she hadn't have betrayed us them years ago then she would have a stern unchanging glare plastered on her face through every mission and every combat. This fight will be tough, no doubt about that but I have no choice but to succeed. She has one weakness  : Her friends, I will use this vulnerability to my Advantage against my opponent to achieve my goal.</p>
<p>Lexi, My beautiful girl, I believe you are ready for this challenge, I believe you can do this. You must, I don't want to lose another daughter..."My Father went on giving me words of encouragement, He knew this was too much for a girl of my age, My target has had similar training to me , only she has been trained more, she's more experienced while I'm just an assassin who has only been out on a few major missions much like this... and I failed the last one. "You've been training for this since you were 6, meanwhile she has not trained like us in 7 years, You are more trained then she ever was, you are the strongest out of your age group. " He was right, out of the 11 girls who started with me only 3 of us remained and I'm the strongest of us, we did what was needed so we would survive.<br/>I listened intently on the instructions given to  me  as my eyes stayed focused on the frozen image of my target. "-And if you fail you will be punished daughter of Strucker." My Fathers boss entered causing my form to alter and stiffen, showing I still have a lot to learn. "I'm Sure your Daddy doesn't want to lose his last precious daughter" His voice mocked "You've only been on a few Assassination Missions and Natalia, whether she shows it or not, Will always be more experience the you , at age 12 she was the top of the chain for every age group, meanwhile, at 19 you are struggling to hold top spot of your division" He continued to mock me, forcing me to believe in myself because he won't. "We dont want another screw up like last time now do we?" He threatened but he was right, this is my 4th major mission and I've failed 2 out of the 3 I have completed and I was almost caught on the last one...</p>
<p>"You Will kill poor little misguided Talia or you will face a punishment far worse then death!" He intimidated the shit out of me   but I suppressed all emotion after my slip up just moments earlier. "Yes sir, Understood Sir" as I locked away my emotions my father smiled at me as became more under control of my  thoughts and entered 'Mission Mode ' as it is commonly refereed to, I become and Empty husk of a me I once was, the emotions I once heled on my face forced behind a Wall, put up by my cold heart and defended by my cold carless stare. <br/>So, My new mission could very well be my last, I am to kill someone who is far more trained then I am : Natalia  Romanova , Traitor To The  KGB so therefore , she is a traitor to me. If I succeed I surly will be rewarded. Both My Father and His Boss left , a proud curve tugged upon my fathers lips, I Must Succeed. Not only for my sake but for his. </p>
<p>I Must Train, I must become stronger before I head out  I stood in my room, dressed in my red and black leather cat suit which shined in the low level of light emitted from the frozen screen of the TV. I opened my small weapon cupboard carefully taking hold of my preferred weapon : 2 Long ,Sharp Katanas holstering them across my back and grabbed 2 mundane black hand pistols storing then my holsters that take their place on my thigh and waist. As my final weapon I concealed a small knife as i finish I leave my room heading down to the simulation and training rooms.<br/>As I travel down the many floors my mind wandered. I know this place, this way of life , is all I've ever known but I've never liked it . I often find my mind clouded with  thoughts of life outside this place, of thoughts of life without the 'Red Room' . I don't like killing, But I do what I have to so I can survive . I have no choice but to Kill, If I fail I am Punished. My Father reassures me that I'm almost at my best , Pressuring me to continue , pressuring me into working to hard. </p>
<p>It's almost time for my Ceremony , my dad has been putting it off for 6 years, Every other girl Have been though it years ago and here I am, Months before my 20th birthday dreading what I know is to come. I don't want to give up my only way of having a future away from here , My dad tried to raise us away from his work and It was working for a good period of time but the outcome of being found was the death of my Mother and the intense training which has caused much harm to my family, including the now unknown fate of my little sister....<br/>I shook my head clearing my mind of the Negativity and outrageous thoughts, I need to Focus!! I continued down the winding maze of halls heading to my destination , I can put any unwanted thoughts ,any unwanted emotions into my training . </p>
<p>04:36 am, That's what time I finished my training. I can't ever sleep or at least sleep is not often a pleasure my body allows me to endure in and tonight is one of them nights. when I close my eyes I am met with visions , a memory  , a jumbled mess of images rushing around my head, a painful memory that haunts me . It comes in screen shots , flashing images of the last time I saw my sister. It always ends on the lifeless form being taken from my sight. I hated myself for what happened, the outcome of that Mission. I was in so much pain , determined to succeed my mission and that I did, but I failed in a sense, as a Sister I failed. I failed her ; I lost my sister to save myself. What happened to her is Unknown and if she even still lives is a mystery to me. She's lost, Taken, possibly beaten ,damaged by who I assume to be That American Corrupt Organisation , S.H.I.E.L.D! And All I did was watch from my position above clutching my bleeding side as I watched with no emotion. They lifted her unconscious body up out of the pool of crimson that formed beneath her lifeless shell. </p>
<p>7 Hours! I stopped Punching the Bag. 7 hours I've been training and very little signs of fatigue were present , 3 days without sleep and my vision wasn't clouded , It was crystal clear, Still Perfect. 6 days was my limit the I would start to see thing, to hallucinate of my Mum and Sister but I can sleep later I'll have to , This mission will take a while...I glanced down at my bruised  and red knuckles , the skin split and blood leaked from open wounds. I really need to stop expressing and showing emotion in my training. It shows Vulnerability and that is Punished, Punished until the creases are Ironed out, Until The vulnerability is gone. </p>
<p>Back in my room I entered the bathroom , in the mirror I saw a bead of sweat slip down from my forehead. My Chestnut hair creased and waved slightly as I removed my French braids allowing it to freely flow down my back. I rinsed my damaged knuckles under the running cold water, hissing as it infiltrated the discoloured lacerations and the blood started to dissipate , what remained of the crimson liquid dripped down to my figure tips and into the percaline bowl below them. Then I dabbed the wounds dry, staining the towel scarlet with a little blood that still poured out of the wounds , carefully bandaging the puffy flesh to avoid infections which could delay my mission and even possibly have the mission removed from me along with my title of the best of my age group and I need to strive to be the best of all.</p>
<p>I sat beside my packed bags at the food of my plain , uncomfortable bed. Inside my smaller bag was my weapons, 2 hand guns, several knives and my trusty Katanas , the blades retracted and folded to cloak their sharp edges. 05:42, time to go to the car, a subtle car to avoid any unwanted attention, to go to the airport for my flight at  7:35 AM; my dark jeans and hooded jacket seemed to successfully subdue my true Identity , I was no longer 'Alexia Mironova Strucker, 19' I was now Aliece Mironova Strovenburg , Russian Citizen of age 21 and a solid back story to back me up. Hydra was Having my many munitions transported separately so nobody could question my back story or intentions and suspicion was avoided as much as possible. </p>
<p>The Ride to the airport was irritatingly quite and very uneventful as I prepare for this tough mission and planned out how I was going to succeed in my mind, hiding any indications that my thoughts were impure , my fathers superior's  words echoed though out my head, I don't want to die so soon never mind suffer something worse, i couldn't even imagine what could be worse then dying. I exited the vehicle once we arrived and I waved excitedly to the driver and gave him a loving hug as he exited the car, identifying this spy as my father telling him I'll be safe and 'Home Before He Knew it"  He acted sad that I was leaving as I withdrew from our hug and said a final goodbye before the agent returned to the black car and  drove away, I watched as It disappeared from view before entering the airport. </p>
<p>I readjusted my focus onto the mission once again but granted permission for the false sadness to linger in my expression ; a slight frown curled on my lips causing creases to overtake my forehead. It was a slow walk to the customs gate and I had some time to kill before my plane.When I got throw security it wasn't too difficult but the customs agent stared letting his eyes dance between me and my passport several times before he ultimately decided that he was being too paranoid and apologised a great deal of times for the hold up before allowing me through into the metal shell. Now I had to spend 9 hours trapped inside the flying container , this was always the worst part of the missions as I hate flying. This Was Indeed Going to be an interesting and uncomfortable dragged out period of time, but she has plenty of time to think out the rest of the plan to ensure she will succeed and do her father proud.She will be the best she can be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2:<br/>-Alexia-<br/>January 9th.<br/>Slowly I unlatched the heavy oak door to My Temporary housing on the suburbs of the busy city of New York's Manhattan Island, Located about 300 feet below the last known Location Of Shields Helicarrier , It Remains Cloaked and Unseen To The Eye due to retro-reflection panels. This Location I Have chosen To Live In Is Also just 3 Miles From the mains base of the world renounced heroes of the 'Avengers' just outside the cities borders. I went expensive this time, Hydra willingly pays for anything I require , I like the As Close as possible to my targets but also a distance of little suspicion. It's easier to spy and lurk without being seen, though trying to see inside their Helicarrier will not be easy . I'm going to have to work my way into their base, become a trusted friend to my target or better yet, I can befriend Her Best Friend, Shatter His World , Force Guilt to consume him as she slowly begins to acknowledge his subtle assist in the murder of Natasha Romanoff.</p><p>"Nova, Nova Do You Copy," My Radio Crackled a voice becoming clear through the static " Asset 30626 is on the move, " The Sniper Agent Informed Me Of The Former Hydra Assassins Movements. "2 blocks south, , A Male Accompanies Her also. " They Added before static retook its place becoming the primary noise . "Nova Copy , Over" I Replied English Tasting Almost Poisonous through my thick Russian Accent as it bled through my words. A Smile tugging on the edges of my pale lips as I Pulled My Dark Hood Over My Braided Hair " Perfect, My Mission Is A Go, Time To Befriend Him. Clinton Francis Barton"</p><p>I Exited My Apartment casually, Heading South Towards Their Last Know Location, From My research , I know that they are heading towards a Location in which Natasha spends a lot of her time with her partner to avoid the stress of the base, Nags Of Nick Fury and the Pain of the past. Casually Walking at a slow rate , 2 white ear buds in my ears giving the illusion of that I was distant and distracted from the worlds , but In reality no Pleasant Melody or Abstract Master piece filled my ears, just the low lull of conversations around me, without the music I could easily listen into the rush of the New York's Streets without anybody suspicious of My Actions.</p><p>I Watched As the Agents entered The Small Building in which I predicted They Would Enter, As I rounded the Last corner the 'Hawk' , Barton Followed In After Her, Her Red Hair Seemed More Brown and Had Gained Some Length Since I Last Had A Mission, In Which I Was Collecting Information on My Objection , The Black Widow, When I Spent 3 months Tailing , Spying, Preparing For This Very Mission. Granted My Recent Development Of Adding Clint Barton into The Mix Is Unplanned and Sloppy I Think It Can Work Out Alright.</p><p>I Followed Them In Closely, Waiting For Natasha To Be Seated Before Making A Scene. As I Entered Through The Glass Door I Pretended To Become Distracted and Absent Minded, My Eyes Meeting The Dark Floor and My Hands Coming Up To Play With The White Cord Which Dangled Down My Chest. Walking At A Slightly Quicker Pace I Let A Noise Of Pain Escape My Lips As I Hit The Floor. I 'Accidently' Bumped Into The Hard Back Of The Male Of The Pair As He Stood Patiently In The Line For Their Beverages.</p><p>"I'm So Sorry" I Gasped Apologizing As I Tore The Cords From My Ears, My Hood Falling Down. My Voice Was Laced With False Shock, Disguising The Grin I Fought So Hard To Hide . "I wasn't Watching Where I Was Going, 'I'm So Sorry" I Was In A Heap On The Café Floor, Making A Fool Of Myself In Hope Of His Sympathy, Forcing Tears To Spill From My Dull Hazel Orbs. He Looked Down At Me Noticing the Heated Liquid Which Ran Down My Puffy Cheeks, His Stern Glare Softened To A Heart Warming Soothing Smile, To Anyone Who Has A Heart That Is.</p><p>He Outstretched His Muscled Arm "Don't Worry About It Kid, Accident Happen" He Sounded Genuine, Which Actually Set Me Back Due To Fact That I Wasn't Expecting It. My Walls Came Crumbling Down Because I Was Unprepared. My Training, Straight Out Of The Window Because Of A Little Unexpected Gratitude. There Is Still So Much I Have To Learn. Please Tell Me He's Just An Expert In Lying.<br/>"I'm So Sorry" I Repeated Accepting His Offer To Remove Me From The Wooden Floor, My Body Shaking, Though I Bumped Into Him, He Seemed To Have Taken The Blame, Expressing Constantly That Is All His Fault, That He Was In The Way And That He Knew He Shouldn't Have Been stood Quite So Close To The Door. He Said He Knew It Was A Mistake And Something Bad Was Going To Happen Due To His Decision Not To Move.</p><p>"What's Your Name Kid?" He Asked Choosing To Ignore My Constant Pleas For Forgiveness "A-Aliece , Aliece Strovenburg." I Stuttered Out, Still Recovering From My Moment Of Vulnerability. "I'm Clint" She Smiled. There Was A Pause As We Both Moved Closer In the Line. "Aliece, Is That Russian? Its A Really Pretty Name" He Complimented me Placing A Hand On My Shoulder. "I Feel That My Accent Gave Me Away More Then My Name" I Let Out A Little Laugh. My Face Softened As I Wiped My Tears With My Sleeve.</p><p>I Felt The Eyes Of Someone Burning Into My Back Of My Head, Searching For My Hidden Dark Soul, Covered By A Blanket Of Artificial Light. But I Was Interrupted Before I Could Find The Bystander Who Gave Me This Ominous Feeling As The Barista Called For Clintons Order, Ordering A Cappuccino With 2 Sugars For Himself And A Double Latte For His Company, This Information Given When Her Assigned The Names Barton And Tashy Poo To Each Cup, Trying But Ultimately Failing To Keep A Straight Face.</p><p>The Young Boy Behind The Counter Nodded, His Shaggy Brown Hair Bobbed Around As He Prepared The Beverages and Once The Agent Had Collected His Drinks He Turned Towards Me With A Smile, Placing A Drink On The Counter and Placing His Now Free Hand On My Shoulder. "Stay Safe Kid" He Advised Me Before Going to His Red Headed Friend.<br/>I Could Hear The Beginnings Of Their Conversation Due To The Closeness Of The Table From The Que. The Red Head Muttered "Who Was That" Talking About Me Leading Clint To Explain How We Didn't Know Each Other And How I Bumped Into Him As I Collected A Latte Of My Own Sitting As Faraway As Possible Where I Was Still In Ear Shot.</p><p>The Conversation Was Short, Topic Quickly Changing To Have The Focus Of Hawklings Whatever They Are, But As Their Idol Conversation Grew Boring My Ear Buds Soon Retook Their Earlier Position Of In My Ears As I Pulled My Hood Up And Stood To Leave. Before Leaving I Decided To Be Sincere , Slowly Approaching My Asset I Removed One Of My Earphones. I Thanked Him For His Help And Kindness And Apologized For Any Inconvenience I May Have Caused. After A Brief Chat Of Goodbyes And You're Welcomes I Finally Turned To Leave, But Not Before Hearing A Smug Voice Exclaim "Told You She Was Nice" As I Neared The Doors.</p><p>Half An Hour Later I Was Back In My Bleak Apartment, There Was No Need To Make My Self At Home And Settle In As I'm Only Here For The Mission, So Therefore I Won't Be Here Very Long. It Was Only Noon And I Was Already Very Bored. I Left Here At 9 To Pursue My Targets And Remained There For 2 And A Half Hours Before Leaving. My Eyes Slowly Drooped Suddenly Becoming Heavy As My Body Longed For Sleep. I'm Not Going Out Until Dinner I Guess I Can Nap For A Few Hours, It Has Been 4 Days Since I Last Slept .Normally I Can Go Longer Without Sleep But The Change In Time Zones From Belarus To America Has Negatively Effected And Drained My Body Causing Me To Grow Too Weak Too Quickly.</p><p>Unshieving My Weapons , I Placed Them On The Dresser Top, Close By As A Precaution . I double Checked The Door Was Locked And All Windows Closed And Locked To Ensure No Unexpected Situations Or Unwanted Guests Surprise Me. I Kicked Off My Heavy Combat Boots Careful Not To In Holster My Knife From My Boot Sitting Myself ON The Foot Of My Bed Before collapsing Backwards Ready To Allow Sleep To Consume Me, That Was Until My Stomach Yelled Out In Hunger And Agony Followed By A Compelling Need To Eat.<br/>I Couldn't Remember The Last Time I Had Eaten, It Was Possibly Back In Belarus At The Airport Or Even The Day Before. Pulling My Trainers On Rather Then My Boots Because They Are A Pain To Put Back On. I Sighed, Shaking Away The feeling Of Exhaustion. It Was Just After 1 PM When I Left The House In Search For Lunch. Slowly I Wandered Around The Charted Streets In Hunt For A Location To Cease My Hunger.<br/>-----<br/>It's 07:48 PM, January 9th. The Miniature One Time Device, That I Strategically Placed On Target 2's Clothing Earlier (When I Accidentally Bumped Into Him) Is Fully Operational And Has Not Been Compromised. It is Linked To My Stolen Stark Tech Screening Device, Which I Have Removed The Tracking Chip . Every Word Said In The Next 6 Hours Would Be Stored , Grouped and Dated So I Can Back Check And Keep Checks On The Intel I Receive.<br/>If Anything Interesting Or Out Of The Ordinary Is Said They Will Be Labelled As Major Alerts And Currently I Have 3 Of These Messages.</p><p>00:02 AM.<br/>"Laura Everything Is Fine, Yes Nat's Okay Too. We Just Bumped Into Some Thugs That's All"<br/>"No I'm Not Hurt, Stop Worrying, Yeah I Know. I Love You Too"<br/>This Intel Could Be Used Against Clint In Particular As He Either Has A Partner or A Sibling But Either Way He Loves Them With A lot Of His Heart. Possibly Even Children? Is This What Is Meant By Hawklings. ?</p><p>03:39 AM.<br/>"Nat Are You Sure You're Okay? You Took Some Major Hits From Them Guys, I'm Sorry...This Was My Fault."<br/>Then A Females Voice Filled The Air ,Though It Was Muffled and Barely Audible "Yeah....Gunshot.....It's Fine ... Don't Worry Clint. " Only A Few Words Came Through Clear, Others Silenced As Static Interfered "Only If You Are Sure" Even Though The Audio Was Weak You Could Hear The Concern That Soaked His Voice<br/>The Third Alert Was Different To The Others, They Were Both Text And Audio Files To Ensure You Can Understand What Was Picked Up But This Was Only Audio. Why It Was Labelled 'Major' Is Unclear . With A Steady Hand I Played The Audio, Holding My Breath So I Could Listen To The Faint Background Noises :<br/>A Sigh And A Shuffle, Followed By A Intake Of Breath , The Sharpness and Speed Resembled That Of A Wince In Pain. My Trained Ears Recognised These Noises In An Action , The Two Targets Moving Closer In Proximity To Most Likely Give Each Other Comfort.</p><p>There Wasn't Any More Major Audio Files , Just The Recording Of Shallow Breathing As The Pair Slept Between The Hours Of 4:29 AM And 5:43 AM. Then It Was Just Shuffling And Low Chatter Until 7 When The Device I Had In Position Had Cut Out At The End Of Its 12 Hours Of Activity.<br/>The Darkness Of The Sky Softly Illuminated By The Pale Glow Of The White Orb In The Sky, This Light Infiltrated Into My Kitchen Trough A Gap In the Mostly Closed Curtains As I Sat Alone On The Marbled Side , A Plate Of Toast On My Left In Which I Slowly Nibbled On The Hardened Slightly Burnt Bread.<br/>---Mission Report #1---</p><p>I Made Contact With The Assets Closest Friend Today, I Plan On Befriending Him To Worm My Way Into The Helicarrior, Get The Data . Kill The Traitor And Get Out.<br/>I Can Confirm That The Subjects Friend, Subject 2, Is Indeed Clinton Francis Barton .<br/>Both Subjects Are Very Close And What Are Called 'Hawklings' Are In The Picture, Which I Can Only Presume To Be Children, If They Are That Of The Black Widow Is Still A Mystery. If Located I Can Use These 'Hawklings' Against Them As Blackmail , To Force My Way Into Friendship If All Else Fails.<br/>-Nova Out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 3:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>January 13th</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“39642, mission report received, act accordingly “the static peaked in the silence of the large and lonely New York apartment, to startle my meditative state causing my heart rate to rise. “Nova, 39642, copy. Over and out.” I replied like an emotionless robot and I started to plot out my next contact with my objectives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last information I received 3 days was that they were heading out to the helicarriors and 07:23 am but ultimately decided it would be safe to wait until 08:00 to leave the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, I made contact again – 11:42 am- in the same quaint little white café where the original point of contact was made. He was standing there in line wearing casual clothes, I made a little effort with my words as I spoke to him. “Hello again” my voice was a fake shy and quiet as I fidgeted where I stood, and he gave me a chuckle. “Hello Aliece” he smiled broadly. “Are you new around here? Other then when you bumped into me I don’t think I’ve seen you around.” He enquired, using his hands to express his words, chuckling at the thought of her being crumpled on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m here from Russia – fresh out of my education at University and I really wanted to travel. “I smiled up at the muscled man, my lie was clear and casual, I’ve been doing this far too long. “Russia? Wow nice” he complimented, and I nodded in thanks.  “You here alone?” He asked as he grabbed the drinks he ordered, and I let out a little laugh. “Yeah, only been a few days so I’ve not spoken to many people” I gave him a soft smile, and he offered one back. It was far too easy to lie to him. “Come sit with me? I’ll introduce to my friend” He offered with a glance over to his table. “Are you sure, I do not wish to intrude” I allowed my voice to waver and words to trip. “I can just sit-” He cut me off, this really was too easy. “Don’t worry about it, don’t be daft I’m happy to have you sit with us” He chuckled waiting for me as I retrieved my drink before following him. This shouldn’t be this easy, should it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nat, this is Aliece, she's my new… Acquaintance? I don’t know but she’s new in town and doesn’t know anyone. It didn’t feel right leaving her to sit alone” he explained with a shrug and the over just offered a nod, eyeing me, almost searching for a flaw in my story. He took his seat across from her – placing down the beverages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nat, relax” He gave her a soft smile and I faked and awkward stance. “It’s okay, she’s fine” he reassured her resting a caring hand across the table on hers. The redhead let out a heavy sigh. “I know Barton. I know” she gave herself a moment to compose herself. I took this opportunity to interject innocently. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t intrude I…I’ll go” I gave Clint a soft smile before lifting my latte to my lips before going to turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…it’s fine You aren’t intruding.”  Natasha smiled up at me. “I just don’t…trust easily” she offered her reasoning, auburn hair swaying at her shoulders as she gave a genuine smile, though it was only small. I had to stop the grin from taking a place on my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” My acting was impeccable, but I felt that it wasn’t quite good enough in the presence of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s nice to meet you…Aliece?” She stretched out a strong pale arm for a handshake. “And she’s Russian too” Clint added with a snicker under his breath. I gladly took her hand with a small smile, but in reality, I was terrified that she had made me, or she was going to attack me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, So Clinton Francis Barton’s turn on his Russians?” Natasha retorted as I took a seat beside him, a sly smile played upon her lips. “You know very well that Laura would kill me” he giggled like a smiled in reply, I let out a laugh too that would be seen as natural in this situation. “So, would I” the redhead replied with a straight face that was unsettling before cracking a smirk towards her companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>13:42 PM. I’m back at my apartment, my hidden device sends me information of the day at 6 pm meaning I’m blind for a few hours. I departed my new ‘friends’ at half-past one and they informed me that they had to get back to work before saying goodbye and declaring how nice it was to meet me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Natasha-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t trust her Clint’ I sighed as we walked to the rendezvous point to be extracted back to the Helicarrier. “When do you ever trust anyone?” Clint spat, clearly annoyed at my stubbornness. I stayed silent shuffling my feet avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nat...you trust me right, she is not going to hurt us, she’s new to town and doesn’t know anyone - I was just being nice” he slowed his pace before coming to a stop before exhaling a heavy breath then continuing to walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, not everyone who comes out of Russia is a trained murderer” it was clear his frustrations took over and he regretted every word as they were voiced but he stormed off, not even sparing me a glance over his shoulder, leaving me in a shocked, saddened, vulnerable state as tears threatened to spill from their prisons behind my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AGENT ROMANOFF, IN THIS HELICARRIER NOW!” Director Fury’s voiced boomed across the open landscape and I let out a heavy sigh and boarded the craft as I tried to compose myself and hoping to avoid Clint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets like this sometimes and even though he’d rather keep what on his mind to himself I knew something was bothering him and I always felt the need to find out what but I knew better than to pester him about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mission Report- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>#5</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Asset 2 has informed me of his fall out with the traitor, they had an argument about the acquaintance I have made with the male. This will prove to be an advantage to the mission because Clint is no longer wanting contact with her, at least for a few days to ‘cool off’ as he feels she isn’t trusting his judgment of my motives and he feels that it is damaging his relationship with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The asset wants to target to apologize to me and clear the air between everyone but I will do everything in my power to assure that doesn’t happen unless the mission calls for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        -Nova Out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>-Natasha- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>January 17th </span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 days, I haven’t heard from or seen Clint in 3 days, over some silly situation and frustrations. It’s a new record for him - normally when we have  a scuff he will resurfaced a day or 2 later after he’s cleared his head but this is different, wrong…..concerning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romanoff” a stern voice echoed from behind me, “My office, NOW” Director Fury stood in the doorway to the gym, catching the attention of Steve and a few others in the room and he really didn’t sound happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to face him with an equally stern face and offered a slow nod as I unwrapped my knuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What have I done this time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wondered as he turned and left, the sound of his boots echoing down the corridor. I followed on behind, my gaze no leaving the ground as I walked feeling like a guilty child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I bet I have a few ideas about this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After an agonizingly quiet walk, we arrived in his office, it wasn’t until the door was closed that I met his gaze. His stare were stern and angry but they were lined with something much softer, it looked like concern or worry. Nerves instantly settled in my stomach - it wasn’t often that Fury would show his vulnerable emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clint-” As soon as his name was mentioned my mind clicked and I was in full alert mode.”-requested a solo mission 2 days ago” he continued. “I assume you feel out again” a side-eye was thrown my way and I gave a disappointed nod in reply. “Well his mission seems to have escalated and barton failed to report on time and he hasn’t checked in to any of the safe houses.” He searched my expression for emotion but I help my stare and my ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? You want me to go find him?” I tried to sound annoyed - have my voice match my stern look- but my voice broke as my brain caught up with what was going on causing tears to almost fall -Fury picked up on this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he offered was a nod before speaking, “Yes. I know you will stop at nothing to return him to us as life as you can, whatever means necessary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a small briefing of Barton’s mission, I left his office desperaty trying to hold myself tother as I stalked through the halls towards my room as they swelled in my dull eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in my room I solemnly leaned against the wall, my back slid down taking me to the floor as I fetched my knees to my chest, tears now freely flowing down pale cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is all my fault...if I wasn’t so damn stubborn and less judgemental towards every person who steps into my life I would have NEVER had made clint angry enough to leave. If it wasn’t for me, he wouldn’t be missing….or worse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallowed hard against the lump that hard formed in my throat, my body shook as my brain ran over every possibility that could have happened to clint and tears blurred my vision. He’s not allowed to die...the last thing we did was fight..</span>
  <em>
    <span>please be okay Clint….please - for me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> -Alexia-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>01:32 am, I am awoken by violent bangs, that I can only assume are knocks, on my front door. I grab the 9mm from under my pillow as I listen - another knock comes pretty quickly, so I oblige after a voice calls out from the other side - scared and familiar. Clint. I quickly stumble and unlatch the door and let in my startled visitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled when I saw him but it was put out like a candle when I saw him, blood - everywhere. “Oh God! Clint?? What happened?” In a panic, I stood back letting him in - all thoughts of my mission slipping from my mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I’ll be fin-” He had barely made it into the living room - a trail of blood on the floor - when he collapsed. I called out his name in a panicked shock as I tried to pull him onto the sofa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he is to survive….if he is to awaken - I MUST tend to his wounds. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until 07:42 when he awoke next, he came around drowsy and complained about dizziness and pain but that is to be expected after I pulled 2 bullets out of his stomach, one from his arm and another from his shoulder. Along with stitching up several deep gashes and knife wounds and removed glass from his wounds also. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the initial panic my instincts kicked in and my calm demeanor took its place once more. He attempted to get up but I denied him that leisure, claiming in the form of an explanation that he had lost a significant amount of blood and I added over and over again that he had lost a lot of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only does it put a huge hole in any major plans of S.H.I.E.L.D as they need to find their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Valuable asset</span>
  </em>
  <span> and also gives my plan a major boost as the longer Clint is ‘Missing’ the more broken down Natalia Romanova becomes. Her reliance and need for Clint’s help and guidance gives her massive about of vulnerability that is far too easy to exploit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept mumbling about his need for finding Nat - his need for her presence but I used the situation against him, letting him know that we are still in danger and involving her will only cause her harm but I will pass on that we are okay. Which of course is a lie - I need her as vulnerable as possible if I am to succeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Mission Report #2-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>January 21st </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Clinton Barton is still in my possession, his pretty little friend is yet to find him which by every second gives an advantage to my mission. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I have been informed that Natalia is broken - she has torn herself apart over the loss of her friend - it’s been 6 days so they believe he is dead or would be better of dead as he would be in the hands of an enemy. I will continue to use him - he will become a valuable piece to the puzzle that is completing the objective. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am close - soon I can complete the task. I will do this and do my home proud. Natalia Alivanonva Romanov will die by my hand for her crimes against us and her best friend will be forced into helping me achieve my goal. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Then - as collateral- he will pull himself apart. He will be so full of grief and guilt that it will consume him and he will….break!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>Killing 2 birds with one stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Nova out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>January 30th </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Natasha- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It took me 8 days to find Clint. 8 days of beating myself up but thankfully he was alive, unconscious but alive non the less, a lot of his wounds were also cared for. He was found with the girl, Aliece, she patched him up as best as he could before they were ambushed. She took some hits….put herself in front of Clint in order to save him. I guess...I owe her one, she saved my best friends life the least I could do is offer her some trust in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed by his bedside in the infirmary listening to the idle chatter of Nick Fury and the nurses. They were explaining how bad his injuries were, that if he hadn’t been patched up and given the medical treatment he had received then he wouldn’t have made it...my best friend would be nothing but a treasured memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world around me got quieter and muffled, my vision blurred as my sight and focus stayed on the rise and fall, as slow as it may be, of his chest - Laura and the kids have been notified and are on their way with clearance to access the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romanoff” the thick voice of the Director caught my attention a little. “the attack seriously damaged  Miss Strovenburg’s home, please show her to a spare room here on base, while we find a way to compensate her” I nodded and stood rather unwillingly. Dark circles surrounded my eyes and the color seemed to dull more day after day, my auburn hair was knotty from where my hands seem to constantly run through it in worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want to leave his side, the side of my friend but I have no choice Fury won’t take no for an answer and there would be hell to pay if I retaliated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way to her room, we walked in a silence thick with tension. I wanted to thank her- to beg her forgiveness after my earlier actions but I was afraid unlike ever before. I was scared she would hate me and in the chance of almost losing the closest person I have to a family my training has slipped and fallen through the cracks. For the first time - publicly- in years my true emotions were clear as the day upon my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at me, her chestnut eyes watery. “I’m sorry…” her voice broke “ I should have tried harder to protect him” she continued as tears fell from her eyes and slowly rolled down pale cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s sorry? For what she actually saved Clint’s life but she’s sorry she didn’t help enough? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You...you saved his life. If you weren’t there then he’d be dead…” my voice broke in return with my accent leaking in joining her in sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I owe you an apology” I choked over my words. “If I had not been so stubborn, this would have never happened." Tears fell - rushing down my cheeks. We continued to sob and talk after that about what happened until I left her at the door, wiping my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Aliece, if you need anything or need me - I’ll be with Clint,” I said my goodbyes and left to return to the side of my injured friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>17:12 PM, my eyes shot open, body shaking, beads of sweat coating my neck and head as shivers ran down along with my spine. My breaths were heavy and panicked, my eyes darted around in the darkness before finally landing upon the soft rising and falling of Barton’s cheat, the steady beeps of the machine hooked up to him and other aspects of sound slowly unmuffled and became clearer. These beeps allowed my mind to calm and I breathed in time with them as I recognized it as a signal that everything was fine and we were safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I recovered from the nightmare I took another look around the room, light from the sunset outside seemed through a gap in the curtains, shining on his twisted face and a saddened one took over my expression as I reached for his hand, resting my head on the bed and letting sleep claim me again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All is well - All is safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-Alexia- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it!”, “I’m In” I muttered as I paced the bare room I have been housed in “but…. Clint’s hurt..” I don’t think I can do this mission...they were kind to me - made me feel something I’ve never felt before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I felt joy, joy in something other than the training I participated in. My pacing quickened. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I shouldn’t feel guilty, I’ve lied my way into so many lives only to twist the story and complete my mission - this should be no different - yet here we are….I don’t want to do this anymore. They have shown me kindness and now Clint may not even make it - I should be happy, joyful that I can get the Widow easier and complete the objective but...she was just so open with me, nothing like the Widow we have been taught about. She was always branded as a <em>traitor</em> but I've never met anyone who is as loyal as she is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint is dying and all for me to get on this stupid helicarrier and kill the Black Widow and I have a better chance of falling off this godforsaken machine than winning this, better yet I'd rather fall from the sky then complete this mission...but I know there will be hell to pay on my return <em>home.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>22:36 PM and there was a knock and her voice was on the other side. “Aliece?” Her voice was laced with sadness, it was clear she had been crying again. “Some S.H.I.E.L.D agents have been by your place to collect any belongings they could for you and they found this on the doorstep...they assumed it was for you.” She continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing should be sent to that address with anything other than Aliece on it unless….they are setting me up...shit, they know, they know I'm faltering. I'm as good as dead now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened the pale wooden door for her, she had visible tear stains down her cheeks, stress clear in her eyes. “Thank you” I smiled as she handed me the neat white envelope, on the front in cursive handwriting the name </span>
  <b>‘</b>
  <b>
    <em>Alexia Mironova’.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose Alexia?” The Black Widow questioned - and I knew and expected this question to be asked yet I still wasn’t prepared so I answered with the first thing that came to mind. “A nickname - my family back in Russia call me it” I let my accent belled into my words. She nodded either taking the bait or too exhausted to argue. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As I’ve said before, If you need me I’ll be with clint” She repeated her earlier words and with that, she left with a saddened slump in her walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Mission Update #1-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alexia, good work, though it has been a while since your last report so we had someone check on you - you are slipping, protecting that man from our members, and killing your own kind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, because of that moment of weakness, we have taken something to ensure your complete cooperation.</span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>Your Precious Aleksey is back from her </span>
    <strong>Outing</strong>
    <span> and now her life hangs in the balance. You have 6 days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6 days to complete your assignment or you’ll lose the only thing you’ve ever worked for. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
    <span>RR.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shock racks my brain and the paper slips from my grasp fluttering to the ground. I am a jumbled mess following this, becoming a heap in the middle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my room </span>
  </em>
  <span>as tears flood from my eyes, even though I was trained in the Black Widow Program I still have my weaknesses - the only reason they kept me alive was that they could easily manipulate them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I have to choose between the only people to ever show me that they care or the little sister who I did this all to protect after I failed last time. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I know I need to protect my sister - she’s blood, family but there is part of me that doesn’t want to because if I follow the orders I am nothing more then they made me become. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I wish I could make this right - tell them my true intentions, tell them how sorry I am that I have no choice in the matter - it isn’t exactly easy to say no to a mission if the option isn’t drilled into you. If I speak - they will kill me, Aleksey, Natasha, and Clinton and I would rather have one person’s blood on my hands than four. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Natasha’s Life or my sisters - I don’t want to make this choice, I should not have to but here I am. I don’t want to do this anymore - </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should just kill m- </span>
  </em>
  <span>the thought never makes it through my mind before my training reminds me that it’s impossible for me to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed there in a heap silently staring, the sadness turned to rage, for at least an hour or two until a knock on the door fetched my vision and hearing back to focus. “Miss Strovenburg?” an unfamiliar female voice echoed in the empty hall beyond the wood. I pulled my sleeve to my eyes frantically wiping them giving myself a second to compose myself.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not allowed to break, I am not allowed to be vulnerable<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vulnerability is a weakness. <br/>Weakness is unacceptable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming..”I choked out, my voice scratchy. I opened the door to find a shy looking girl dressed in black jeans and a red pullover hoodie, her moosey brown hair flowing softly pasted her shoulders “I vos told to inform you zat dinner eez ready” Her accent clearly European, thick but foreign as she stared at her shoes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ares you okay?” her face twisted into concern as she looked up to meet my eyes after a moment or roo, I</span>
  <em>
    <span> tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide a shuffle to rid a tear. Her shyness seemed to evaporate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave her a shaky nod, and she offered me a quick and unexpected hug and a warm, friendly smile which I reluctantly accepted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is she? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Thank you, I would...love some food” My throat burned but I tried to push the pain away, she simply nodded unaware blissfully of my internal conflict, not knowing what else to say. The walk to the dining area was silent for a few minutes before the girl spoke up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name eez Wanda, nice to meet you” Her accent seemed softer now as she introduced herself, her voice was shaky like she was unsure if she could talk to me. “Mines Aliece” I save her a small smile hoping I look genuine as she continues to lead me down winding halls. I don’t trust this, my senses are going haywire - an unfamiliar girl is leading me down unfamiliar halls - this could be a trap </span>
  <em>
    <span>have I been made?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who has dinner at almost midnight anyways, but my mind is in pieces, too broken to actually do something about the possible situation. Wanda nodded smiling a little, fascinated as my accent bled through when I introduced myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aliece, how are you? What was the letter about?” a little-known fact about the Black Widow - she is caring and soft when not on a mission almost like a mother. She walked towards us as we entered the room giving Wanda a look I read to be grateful and the girl went to sit with a strange red skilled man. “Not too good...was about my little sister Alex...she’s gone missing” I spoke of sadness being careful how I word my hurt. The redhead's face twists from a caring smile to a sympathetic saddened stare. “Oh My!” she pulled me into a hug - it was a lot more forceful than the gentle arms of Wanda’s hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over her shoulder I caught eyes with the strange red-skinned man, he stared back blankly like her was trying to read me, the kind-hearted girl to his left tugged on his arm, “Vis, don’t stare eetz rude”  he moved his gave off me to her, I listened to what he had to say. “I am sorry Wands, I did not realize. I promise you my intentions were pure...I am still learning” she offered him a smile and giggled before replying. “Vis, eetz okay, she’s just having a bit of a hard day, try to leave her alone. I know yous are curious”  she placed a hand on his arm and a tear escaped my eyes as Natasha released me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sat at a rather large table, littered with many unfamiliar faces, I sat at the side of who was to, unfortunately, become my </span>
  <em>
    <span>victim. </span>
  </em>
  <span>At the thought bile threatened to burn its way up my throat  - I pushed it down. I won’t do it here - too many people. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To my right was the head of the table - where a man sat his hair slicked back and eyes sunken with sadness for his partner. “Sorry about the number of people, I know it's probably overwhelming… we are here for Barton...Clint,” he explained with a small smile seeing how</span>
  <em>
    <span> uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of place </span>
  </em>
  <span>I looked. I offered him a nod in understanding - he changed how he referred to his friend for my benefit. The meal went on in silence, each of the group sat around me stared at me at one point or another excluding the Widow and Wanda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natasha, why do they stare, have I done something wrong?” my accent bled through my words to enforce the emotion behind my words. My concern couldn't have been more real but not for if I had done something wrong - for if they knew who I was, my true identity.  She let out a snicker, her hair tickled her shoulders as it bounced. “Nonsense, that is Clint’s chair that you are sitting in is all- he sat there every time we ate up here, which wasn’t that often though.” She offered me a smile as she lay her hand on my leg. “Don’t worry about your sister, she’ll turn up. We can help if you want. '' A sense of hope flutters through my body, but then it sinks, drowned out by dread and fear. I shook my head. “No thank you, she’s strong...she’ll be fine..” I gave her a small smile before excusing myself, leaving the table, thanking them for the food before heading back to the room I was given where I slid my back down against the door staring at the opposite windows. Watching the clouds pass by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon I felt my body shift as I lent more against the wall for support as consciousness left me as my vision darkened leading me into a horrifying nightmarish sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I shot up with speed causing my head to spin, my cheeks wet with tears I hadn’t known I shed. It was a few seconds before the room around me steadied and I realized I was still against the wall. There was a shuffle on the other side and there was a weight that settled beyond the door. A heavy sigh followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aliece?” A thick accented voice called out quietly “Are yous awake?” though it was difficult to pinpoint through her thick accent I could hear the worry that laced her voice - without a face, with the voice, it seemed familiar, recognizable even. “Yeah...just a nightmare..”I reassured her, it was strangely comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced around the room, racking my brain for where I know that voice., the shadows of my room shifted ominously and misleadingly. I moved from the floor - my legs aching as I stumbled, catching the wall so I didn’t fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vould vou like anee company?” her feet planted softly on the carpet outside, she stood back up. I know her intentions are pure from her heart but I can't help but be suspicious...the voice was so familiar it was unnerving  - <em>that's it, where I recognized the voice from. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanda Maximoff</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a subject of my father's about 6 years ago, she is also the reason my father almost died!! I can’t trust her, she’s enhanced….she can read my mind...I haven't defended my mind against anything because I was stupid and forgot to do a background check….she probably already knows...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aliece?”She asks again after a few moments of silence...I want to say no, but I know now how persistent and stubborn she can be, she won’t actually take no for an answer...will she? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please..”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Wanda-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still dark out as we sat on her bed, legs folded under us. She trembled, but I knew she was genuinely scared. With my particular skill set, I can be...useful when it comes to new people being around, in particular with checking that their mind matches their background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was ordered when she arrived to check her mind, an order I disobeyed, she looked so broken, so alone...so hallow that it didn't seem right at the time. Then at dinner, after she acted...strange. As she left the room Natasha urged me to check...just to be safe so <em>I did</em>, reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw horrors. Training, stiff bodies, dancing...ballet. Weapons...blood.A young girl...her mission...her orders, the Red Room. Natasha was going to flip if I told her so <em>I didn’t</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw her true feelings towards the mission now she was mingled with her….target. Then I felt conflict, joy, happiness, fear. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She doesn’t want to complete it, she wanted out, she saved Barton's life...Natasha told me her sister went missing...I can only imagine it was really compensation that she gets her job done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So as I sat beside her trembling form and I took a second look. It seemed a little more difficult to do it unnoticed this time and I felt bad enough for invading her privacy so I went to back down, but then I saw her father. Baron Strucker, once had compassion and love, he tried to hide his family from this life, his wife killed as punishment, and his daughters roped into the program, ages 3 and 4. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I can’t tell the others,</em> they’ll hurt her...she doesn't want to go through with the plan, even when her sister's life hangs in the balance but if pushed she’ll go through with it. I don’t want to put her or Natasha's safety at risk however, telling the others will only get her locked up and her sister killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was pulled out of her head to the sound of soft snores, I hadn’t realized she had moved closer and snuggled into me a bit. I can’t risk my team but I cannot risk her sister - I need to tell Nat….Alexia...<em>Aliece I mean</em> has less than a week to complete this at the cost of her sister's life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed in my position for the remainder of the night to ensure she was okay.  I have a feeling this is the most she has felt anything in years considering her training. I didn’t want her to be alone if she had another nightmare...she’s been through so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know she recognized me as her father’s subject, I know she blames me for him getting hurt years ago but yet she still stayed true to her alias and leather walls down to let me in. Guilt is heavy in my chest, I don't want to be the reason her sister died but I also don't want to know of Natasha’s fate alone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt heat behind my eyes as they began to feel heavy from lack of sleep and I started to allow unconsciousness to take me, until I saw a red-skinned man, my red-skinned man, float through the wall by the door. My eyes were open and alertness took over my limbs.  “Oh Thank goodness Wands!” he breathed concern clear on his face, it softened into relief. “Vis? Vats Vrong?” I was panicked but quiet, my trained American accent slipped away as it had so much recently. “You weren't in your room, or the library, or the living room..where you normally go when you can’t sleep..” he paused, my heart fluttered that he had even picked up on such a detail. “I was worried” He scuffed his foot against the carpet - he had been evolving, learning, and becoming more human as time went on. His words so fast that I almost missed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vis...Slow down” I smiled his way reaching my hand out to him, careful not to wake Aliece “You talk fast when you are nervous” I added with a small giggle. I spoke directly into his mind now rather than using my voice just to be cautious.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't want to wake her” </span>
  </em>
  <span> I looked to the girl in my arms and Vis offered a nod in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My Scarlet Girl.. I was worried when I couldn't find you”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My heart warmed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t sleep, I was on my way to the library when I heard her call out in her sleep. I was making sure she was okay” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I explained and he squeezed my hand before leaning down and planting a small kiss on my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left soon after, my heart swelled with love in a way only he managed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>-Alexia-</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>January 31st. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I had to tell you, but no one else can know” I heard Wanda speak, her accent less obvious, as I rounded into the kitchen. It was a little after 6 am and I was surprised anyone was awake. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ It’s okay Little Witch if it-” Natasha stopped talking as I entered the room and walked towards the two as they stood by the fridge. “Good Morning” Wanda smiled at me warmly and Natasha offered me a hesitant nod before turning back to Wanda. “As I was saying if it works to help you train then go for it”  She smiled at the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A...Aliece, How are you” Wanda pulled me in for a hug, Something was wrong here...very wrong. I kept my face calm “Better, thanks” I smiled back at her. “How's Clint?” I asked directing the question towards Natasha. “He’s doing better, most of his wounds have healed” she gave a solemn stare before a smile took its place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you are up this early?” She asked, curiously. “I’ve only been in America for a month, I’m still adjusting” I lied and I knew she sensed it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We stood in silence, both girls looked at me sadly before I was pulled in for a sudden hug by Natasha. “We'll find your sister” her voice shook, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in ‘my’ room, I retook my position against the door, the sun still hadn’t risen as the tower was still mostly empty. After the chat with the girls I checked on Clint, I get that I’m an assassin trained to have no feels but I think their kindness made something break inside of my mind, no one I’ve ever had to make contact with or kill has ever made me question my mission, if it wasn’t for the life of my sister hanging in the balance then I’d ditch the mission and take the punishment, the wipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint was awake and offered me a weak smile and thanked me for saving his life, expressing how happy he was that I wasn’t hurt. I gave him a small smile in return, handing him a glass of water before making my way back down the hall to my room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10:46 am a soft voice was outside my door and a sweet Sokovian accent soon spoke too, strangely at the recognition of her voice a genuine smile played at my lips. A knock followed and I stood from the floor wiping away stray tears from my pale cheeks. “Aliece~ breakfast is ready” Wanda was smiling, you could hear it in her sung words. I lay my hand on the door handle for a second, letting out a heavy sigh before opening the door. “Good morning Miss Strovenburg” the red-skinned man, Vision, smiled. I sadly returned it trying to ignore the nag of </span>
  <em>
    <span>4 days</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the back of my mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I no longer bothered with hiding my true emotions, strongly hoping those I knew would be checking I was keeping in line would report it was convincing acting. I stopped sending reports days ago, claiming it was too dangerous when I was behind enemy lines. In reality, I just wanted nothing to do with them anymore, I hated them, hated my father for allowing this threat to happen, I want out but they’ll find me, hunt me down and torture me, I’d rather die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I replied with a silent nod as I followed them into the kitchen, once again taking a seat in Clint's as he was resting. I watched as Wanda sent the Black Widow a glare that frightened me. I instantly knew Wanda had seen my mission, that must have been why everything felt so wrong this morning. Wanda’s face saddened as she realized I had caught on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am Sorry” </span>
  </em>
  <span>her voice was in my head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She needed to know” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just nodded not fully aware of what she meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She is willing to help….she wants you to complete your mission for your sister..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a few moments before the words settled and my eyes grew wide as my jaw dropped and breaths quickened in a panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You….You don’t have to..” I looked at Natasha as I tried to speak softly, my voice shaking. She only offered me a smile before placing her arm around me, pulling me into a side hug. “I know but I want to,” she spoke into my hair. Tears slipped from their crystalline prisons, her auburn hair tickling my chin. It was clear she isn’t fully prepared for what this entailed but she was so headstrong, so set on helping me even though I betrayed her trust she still wants to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no choice, there is no need to be worried or scared, Do not feel as though this is your fault because it is not, I do not hate you, You aren't to blame. Family Always Comes First” she pushed her empty bowl away from her as she continued to say calling words to me. The remainders of the table’s (excluding Wanda) faces were confused and concerned as sorrow filled their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This instantly turned to fear and alarm as tears escaped the Black Widow's Eyes. A situation can never be described as even remotely good if she is reduced to tears, especially as she’s never publicly in this state and the team hardly sees this side of her either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to” I balled my fists into her shirt as she held me. “It isn’t fair, I shouldn’t have to. You have shown me Kindness and genuine joy, cared for me more than anyone including my own father.” I paused trying to calm the panic. “I hated you, I would have completed it without a second thought a month ago….but now...I don’t think I can do it, I could have avoided this, made precautions but I didn't expect you to accept me, be so nice to me.” I took a deep breath looking up to meet her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They lied to me, for the last 6 years..”My eyes landed on our audience and uncomfortableness weathered through my voice. She stood sensing this and led me into the living room. She took a seat on a leather sofa and I joined her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Red Room is a horrible place and I am so very sorry for how this has come about but none of this is your fault. This is all you’ve known since you were four, then forced into the emotion training at Six, taught to know nothing is more important than the completion of a mission. A six-year-old forced to kill” She offered me a soft smile as she wiped her damp cheeks. I was a bit shocked that I had let my guard down enough for so much of my mind to be accessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanda is worried about you, she feels tremendously guilty for seeing your memories without permission but she knows you’d rather die than carry out the mission but if that happens your sister is as good as dead” she paused taking my hands and making me look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexia Strucker, I don’t care who you were, it’s clear that isn’t you anymore, having part of your training break has given you freedom, the chance to feel something and that has changed you, that's why I got out, I saw the acceptance, but I had nothing to lose in consequence to my actions...you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if anything, I owe you, you saved the man you gave me the chance to change, I am in your debt” Her smile broadened and she pulled me in for a hug before whispering directly into my ear. “Wanda is searching for your sister, we found that an Alekskey Strucker has been in shield custardy for about 2 years, They don’t have her yet..but the shield has been compromised before so it could be again” I felt my cheeks rise and a breath of relief escape my lips, as they curved into a smile. “Thank you Natasha” she smiled back and pulled me to a proper hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do as you must to ensure your sister’s safety” A tear rolled down her red cheeks as she held me close. “Do as you must and don’t be afraid, I may be your friend, be it for only a short amount of time but she’s always been your sister. Protect her like you always have done, no matter the cost” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>-Natasha-</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>February 3rd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave a quick deep breath as I ran out onto the battlefield, a Russian Hydra division has been giving us a hard time for hours now, they are stalling and I can’t figure out why. Alexia is helping us somehow, having convinced Tony that she had some training in the past and if I know had he disapproved we would all be as good as dead so I gave him a few words, telling him I’d check her experience to ensure she is combat-ready and on the field, she is skillfully taking down Agents of her own to keep the cover intact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint is here too, he recovered quicker than expected and was fighting the get back into the field, even though it wasn't recommended or advised, he went against the words of me, Dr. Cho, and the Director, though I am happy he is here...I need him here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today is the day, we cannot afford to leave it any later. While we are on this mission, Alexia is going to kill me, making it seem like it was one of the Hydra agents so nobody can hate her and so she can move on from the Red Room with her sister, past her trauma and her past. Wanda is currently on a mission to rescue Aleksey, she and Vision took Falcon and are infiltrating a highly secure shield base in Michigan to achieve their goal, but we do have intel that Hydra is inside so all we can do is hope that they get to her first and all for of them make it out. They were debriefed on the situation and how dangerous and risky it will be but Falcon smirked exclaiming that ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It isn't dangerous, just extremely fun and challenging’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexia ran on my left glancing at me with sorrowful eyes before halting suddenly in fear causing me to slow to a stop a few meters in front of her, a deep voice echoed. “My dear child, your father had no doubt that you would succeed, but I saw your weakness” Dreykov’s voice rang out causing me to freeze up like a deer in headlights as I locked eyes with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have allowed them to play you, they don’t really care and never have” the battleground had come to a stop as most of the Hydra agents were taken down. Tony, Rhodes, Steve, and Clint stood staring as the scene played out disappointed and confused. Clint stepped forward fists twitching in anger, but not towards the young Russian girl but for the Witchdoctor that made her cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aliece...What is he talking about.” the doctor smirked. His voice was coated in fear but anger clung to his words like poison. Alexia looked at me and I gave her a stern nod to tell her to go on, there is no other way. My face was frozen in an expression of fear twisted with anticipation “Alexia Mironova Strucker, complete your mission” his voice left bile in my throat as he yelled again. Steve picked up on this. “Strucker..?” he was gormless unsure how to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed teary-eyed “We will kill everyone you ever care for - starting with your sister” He hissed, something clicked for Clint evident by his change of expression. The broken girl shakily held her hand up to take the gun he offered her after dropping hers in shock earlier. She turned it towards me, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. “Alexia, Save your sister” I smiled, my voice was shaky but I was prepared. “I’m sorry” she choked out, The others stared blankly with anticipation itching to get involved but so obediently following my orders to wait for my signal. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>-3rd Person- </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Then time seemed to slow as a loud bang echoed, signaling that the trigger had been pulled, the bronze bullet whizzed through the stale dust-filled air heading for what seemed to be the Russian's head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then time seemed to catch up as the bullet made contact, instantly downing the assassin, it seemed that the mission was a success but the Avengers had a better view of the situation and saw that instead of a headshot, the bullet painfully pierced her shoulder. Her body lay unconscious on the debris-filled ground as crimson began to pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreykov’s voice echoed as his laugh carried on the breeze. “You will be punished Strucker” Alexia Shuddered “and nobody cares enough to stop me” She collapsed after pulling the trigger, heaped on the floor eyes never leaving Natasha’s body, she was shaking and muttering apologies in Russian but not to Dreykov. “mne tak zhal'” and “Pozhaluysta, ne delay mne bol'no” were among the phases she spoke as Clint rushed to her side, it was very clear that her actions, the mission she had completed, had broken her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flinched, scared she unknowingly struck Clint as she recoiled in fear, forcing him to lose his balance and tumble to the ground. “Shit” he hissed as broken glass dug into his palms, she looked up her blue eyes glassed over with tears that still flowed as realization dawned over her, realizing what she had done to her newfound friends, the ones who loved and cared for her, that showed her compassion that she didn't deserve. The first people to ever care for her as she cared for her sister and now...they hate her. Dreykov’s hand raised as she stalked closer to her, ready to strike her, the closer he got, the more her body rattled with fear as she met her empty eyes to his gleeful ones, he was enjoying this. She backed away in the rubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.You.Lay.A.Hand.On.Her” Steve yelled out sternly, grabbing Dreykov’s attention from Alexia to the man clad in red, white, and blue before a bow twanged echoing out and followed by a grunt as the Red Room operative took this final breath, an arrow protruding from his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nat laid still, more blood - too much blood, pooling around her. For Alexia it was all too familiar, her sister was lost to her in a similar way, the young girl's mind rushed with flashbacks and memories from the past, her sister just 13 laid in blood being carried away by her enemies and it caused her head to sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of nothing else to do, so she ran. Not wanting to deal with the confrontation the avengers would give her now that they surely hate her. She ran, ran until she could no longer and then ran some more, not stopping until her vision begun to darken, she knew what was happening, she hadn’t slept in days and everything was becoming too much for her body. The next thing she could remember was the floor closing in and a sting of pain as her head hit something, she accepted that this was her only way out, her only escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>-Clint-</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>The Russian man, Dreykov - the leader of the red room - lay dead on the ground, struck by my arrow. I yanked it out forcefully. I spared a glance between Tasha’s body that lay bleeding and unconscious and the stumbling Aliece...<em>Alexia.</em>..who tried to run. War Machine was by Nat’s side calling for the Jet for Evac, I was confident she would get the help she needs and my worry would only get in the way. “Please Don’t Die” I whispered as I turned and took off after the Strucker kid. I need to make sure she is okay, that I don’t hate her...that none of us do or ever will. She saved my life and it’s time that I returned the favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what happened, but I do know that Nat did and I trust her with my life. From Alexia’s reaction, it’s clear these were never actions she wanted. We need to trust them, that there is a very valid reason for all of this and it was the only course of action that made sense. We need to keep our heads clear to fully understand the background of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I know is Natasha ordered us, made us promise (and threatened us) not to act no matter what happened to her until Wanda gave us the go-ahead signal, which we did. A little late for my liking but just as Nat hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rounded the corner in panic wondering where she could have gotten too in her weakened form and there she laid - Alexia Strucker face down, hopeful just passed out. As I slowed my sprint down to being stationary I gently turned her over, there was blood leaking down from her hairline and several cuts on her face from landing on some large looking rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly I scooped her into my arms, my heart aching with guilt as I watched her chest rise and fall slowly. Glancing around I recognized the area I started walking, taking her to the closest safe house, ensuring there were no Hydra or Red Room Nasties waiting to ambush. I couldn’t protect her if they did, I would be massively outnumbered but I would surely die trying. As I made my way through deserted desert streets I pressed my ear to the com device “Guys, Taking Alexia to a safe house, her state of mind about us probably isn’t great so she shouldn’t be crowded. Look after Nat for me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>19:36 pm, I stayed with Alexia until she came around and woke up. I need to talk to her, make her see that we could never and will never hate her as this is what she believes. I didn’t need her to tell me this directly as she asked us not to hurt her after it happened, the words that strung out in Russian showing her state of mind clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda explained that her Vision and Falcon were doing over coms, which was saving Aliece...I mean Alexia’s Sister, Aleksey but that Alexia should explain the rest. Wanda made it very clear that we need to trust what we are told and trust that she is no longer who she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Alexia is laid out on the sofa in the other room, undisturbed because she really needs her rest, we are in an unknown unregister shield safe house in the middle of a middle eastern country - the rest of the team have landed back in New York. Everyone is worried for both Natasha and Alexia, for Natasha to pull through, and for Alexia’s Mental state to remain steady after this ordeal. Even the great Tony Stark - who prefers to lock up what he doesn't understand - is worried and he didn’t even trust Alexia in the first place,  especially when she asked to take a place on the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shot up from my seat in the kitchen, spilling some of my tea I was drinking after there were a shuffle and a gasp from the living room. Cautiously I got closer to the door, the fall could have pushed her training back to the front, as I assume the noise is Alexia coming too and realizing she is in an unfamiliar place. I quickly entered the room to find the Russian native awake, knees pulled to her chest, eyes wide, and cheeks tear-streaked as her gaze landed on me. Fear was clear on her face, which was somehow relieving because her training hadn’t taken over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the young girl so broken broke my heart and I’ve only known her a month, I feel so responsible for her well being even if she lied and used me to get to Nat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pozhaluysta, pozhaluysta, ne obizhay menya, ya ne eto imel v vidu ... ya tozhe ne khotel” she cried in Russian shuffling further into herself. I approached slowly , cautious of her current panicked mindset. “Shh, Aleksiya, vse v poryadke. YA nikogda ne prichinyu tebe vreda, vse budet khorosho ” I spoke to her in her native tongue, my voice smooth and as calm as I could make it, my words slow as I sat beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My voice looked to comfort her but my presence made her tense, as I sat down she began to thrash at me. “ I killed her Clint! Don’t you understand! I killed your best friend! ME! You Should hate me. You DO HATE ME” Her voice was certain she believed every word she yelled out between tears, this time in English. Her arms hit against me hard, and I just sat there allowing her to let it all out. Everything that had built up inside her came flooding out, she needs to understand that no matter what she does, I won’t hate her or hurt her. None of us will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ignored her actions, pulling her close into a hug placing my hand gently onto her head soothingly as fear violently shook through her body.  “Shh...Alexia, it’s okay, Natasha will be fine, you are going to be fine, Aleksey is fine and safe” I pulled her closer as her muscles softened and fighting calmed. “Wha--What” There was no mistaking her emotion as they bled through her thick accent, she remained lent against me. “No..” She paused, wiping her eyes of tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying to me…, I killed her….I watched as she hit the floor. You hate me so stop lying to me.” I didn’t respond wanting to hear what she had to say, she pushed away from me a little and the soft brokenness behind her eyes turned into anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JUST KILL ME ALREADY” She yelled out, her mind too foggy from recent events to process anything properly. “Al...hey look at me” My voice was calm but my face twisted in sorrow at her words, I reached a hand out carefully taking hers in mine. She looked up, meeting my eyes, you could see the hope in her blue eyes - hope that I was telling the truth, hope that she was lying to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant what I said, Natasha will be fine. Aleksey is safe, Wanda’s mission was a success. She’s beaten up pretty badly but Wanda is with her, and she’ll be fine too. She’s waiting for you Alexia” I stared, keeping eye contact watching as she finally let herself believe me, I offered her a warm smile which she weakly returned. She slumped against me wrapping her arms around “Thank You…” she breathed out crying once more. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used google translate sorry.</p><p>mne tak zhal - I'm so sorry<br/>Pozhaluysta, ne delay mne bol'no - please don't hurt me<br/>Pozhaluysta, pozhaluysta, ne obizhay menya, ya ne eto imel v vidu ... ya tozhe ne khotel - <br/>Please, please don't hurt me, I didn't mean it ... I didn't want to either <br/>Aleksiya, vse v poryadke. YA nikogda ne prichinyu tebe vreda, vse budet khorosho- Alexia, it's okay. I will never hurt you, everything will be fine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>February 6th</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leks!” the older sister cried out when Aleksey was released from the hospital, coming out into the waiting room. They are in a Shield facility in southern New York, a specialized private hospital. The eldest ran with relief to her sister, engulfing her in a tight but gentle hug as tears escaped her eyes, running down her pale cheeks. “Sestra!” she spoke in disbelief into Alexia’s shoulder holding her close. The Red Room’s Hydra division had gotten her good, resulting in 3 days in the hospital, some deep cuts, and harsh slashes before Wanda’s team made it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Alexia planted Kisses on her face and head. “Alexia, it’s okay” she chuckled face aching from smiling and tears of happiness welling in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint watched from behind with a knowing smile, he helped to reunite the sisters, relief and guilt swelled in his chest - he had a part in the mission that separated the sisters in Belarus 2 years ago, which saw Aleksey captured and imprisoned, what on earth did shield think they were doing? They saw her as a threat, but she was just a kid, taken and thrown into a max security prison that was built for criminals, it just isn’t right, She’s just a kid who didn’t know any better, not some mastermind who is a threat to the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” Clint smiled and earned a shy nod from Aleksey. “Yeah, Couldn’t be readier”   Alexia beamed, the break in her training clearly doing her some good, her emotions clearly on display, flowing not only from her eyes but flooding her words. Her face creased happily and she was ecstatic, not letting go of her little sister’s hand as they headed towards the elevator and out towards Clint’s truck. The drive back was filled with the soft tune of an indie melody and the pleasant lul of chatter from the girls, speaking of the time they have missed together and the way Aleksey was treated - lonely cell, minimum food, and no respect. While Alexia spoke of her mission, the break in her training and the joy and care she felt and the pain she felt choosing between her sister or those who gave her a chance at life. The two girls shed tears during and after sharing their stories and it even fetched tears to Clint’s eyes,  learning of the unfortunate lives of the Russin girls. The last few hours of the drive from Brooklyn to upstate was sent in silence as the girls fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the compound, it's 21:36 pm yet the building was lit up like a tree at Christmas. Everyone was sitting awake and waiting for the arrival of the girls and the archer. Much to everyone's dismay the Black Widow lay unconscious still in the medical wing, no one understands why, they all let the hope linger in their minds and in their hearts that she'll be fine, Particularly Wanda who had spent countless hours by her side. Currently, the European brunette sat cross-legged on the kitchen counter allowing her red wisps of magic to dance between her fingers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexia!”She jumped down and ran towards the trio as the elevator opened. “I’m so happy you are here!” she beamed before composing herself, thinking of how Natasha would scold her for not giving them space. “And you must be Aleksey, it’s nice to formally meet you now our lives are in danger” she let out a dry chuckle, she continued to ramble about being on the team that saved her, her words jumbled and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanda, Slow down,” Steve laughed, interrupting her. “Yeah, no one understands you when you talk that fast,” Rhodes added. “ebatʹ” She muttered in her native tongue in frustration before laughing. “I’m Wanda Maximoff” she stuck her hand out in the introduction, Alexia and her sister laughed at her. “Nice to meet you. I’m Aleksey Von Strucker, friends call me Alek” she smiled taking my hand with a laugh exchanging the greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shook his head at the young giddy avenger “Scarlett calm down and give them some space, this is probably overwhelming.” he ordered with a smile and the Scarlet Witch’s face saddened slightly as she moved to retake her perch on the kitchen counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome girls, if you were to accept - to your new home” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sestra - sister<br/>ebatʹ - Fuck off - Ukrainian</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person View </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-March 22nd-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexia Trembled as images from the Incident a few months ago plagued her mind. She sat cross-legged on the desk in her sister's room at the same time she didn't every morning since they were reunited, 05:30 am, watching her younger siblings' chest rise and fall as she peacefully dreamed. Alexia worries that if she leaves her sister's side that someone somehow will get her,  paranoid that she would lose the one she fought so hard to protect even if her newfound family, the avengers, had pledged on their lives to protect the former Hydra/ Red Room Operatives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blames herself for all of it, from the kidnapping of the sister to the incident that almost cost the Black Widow her life. She feels that everyone should hate her but they don't and they feel like they never could, it's not her fault Hydra used her sister's life as leeway on ensuring the mission was completed, and knowing Hydra they probably predicted that the team would befriend Alexia which only makes it harder for her to complete her mission, and that broke the young girl and that was probably their plan, to pinpoint her weaknesses and break her with them until the vulnerability was just pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time continued it got to 7:25 am before Alexia left her sister's room retiring to the kitchen for breakfast before going to see the comatosed Natasha Romanoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>8:26 am, Wanda, sighed as she glanced down at the unconscious but stable black widow, Her auburn hair nearly braided over her bandaged left shoulder courtesy of the Sokovian native who currently gives her sleeping form company. She let a small smile tugged on her lips at the sight of her handy work and the happy thoughts that currently overwhelm her "They did it, They Saved Alexia's Sister, Natasha, you didn't have to die, which is definitely a win and Now Alexia and Aleksey are ex-red room agents living here in the avengers compound together, they are also waiting for their visas to arrive after they were approved a few weeks ago. They have moved on from Russia, From the red room, From their dad. They are ready to start a new life" Wanda acted as if she was telling a story to her injured friend. Hoping that the comatosed girl could hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was repeating the same thing she had said every day when she came to visit her friend adding on more recent events as she goes catching her unconscious friend up on events of the avengers and the World, believing that the more she spoke about the same thing the more Natasha would hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It even turns out I'm no longer the youngest though compared to most I am at my age of 19" she let out a chuckle as she thought about the past few weeks with the Russian Siblings  "she isn't 21 as we thought, she's only 17, 17 and forced into shooting you, her newfound friend so she could save her sister and Aleksey is 15 I thought me and Pietro would be the only ones forced into killing and experiments at an age so young " the smile on her lips grew but faulted and quivered as she thought of her brother "you know I related to her so much when I learned she had lost her sister, I related but not fully, her sister wasn't dead and my brother is but her sister's life was threatened and that pushed me on to help her, it gave me determination because I didn't want anyone to go through what I had to, I wouldn't wish that pain up to one even my worst enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and they are changing their names. They don't like the bad taste left by their past when someone says their names. Alexia is changing here's to Alicia Mironova Strovenburg sticking to her middle name and undercover last name both the sisters really like the name Strovenburg, it was a really easy choice and Aleksey is Changing her name to Elina Novano Strovenburg, keeping her middle name too. They are happy that they are free and can now honor their mother's death by returning to a normalish lifestyle in which their mother died protecting, it is sad. Their mother died because Strucker tried to hide his family away from Hydra and the red room, trying to keep his family safe and normal but they were found and she was killed as punishment " Wanda sighed as a lone tear escaped her crystalline green eyes as the thought of the girl's pain and past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a few months, They have settled in great, Tony even treated them by taking them shopping to make their new rooms more homely though Alicia felt bad for spending so much money on herself after everything she put the avengers through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony did express that you would have wanted to take them, which we all know is true, but he wanted to take your place as we didn't know how long you'd be out, we didn't think it would be this long and he said he was honoring you, which for Tony is surprisingly kind  " another tear escaped from Wanda's dusty green eyes as she continued. This was but another day where she'd cry for the friend and unintentionally push people away from her, distrust in her own powers. When she is hurt and is not mentally stable, her powers would leak out of control and become unpredictable, so she comes and talks to Natasha instead to calm her mind, Instead of being out in the field which she knew Natasha would prefer but she doesn't trust her own power and Couldn't trust herself not to hurt her friends, her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat would not want all this attention from the European girl but she couldn't help how bad she felt for the black widow, she feels the need to take some of the blame, if she had worked faster towards retrieving The youngest Stucker child then the trigger would have never needed to be pulled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alexia feels bad every day where you show no improvement, she blames herself for your condition. She's happy now, happy with her new life, new family but her past still plagues her and there are days where it's too much for and she breaks, behind closed doors hoping nobody notices, I try not to pry but my powers have been acting out since the second week of your coma so I'm hearing and seeing everyone's thoughts and feeling their fears, not that I've told the others, I'm hurting but the others should be focused on you not me, it makes me feel like I'm in everyone's business and it makes me uncomfortable. But we all know it's not her fault. She didn't know that the gun Dreykov had given her had bullets laced with poison. She didn't know that Dreykov had figured that she would miss the kill shot due to her shaking state so he compromised and poisoned the bullet as a plan B. It was hard in the beginning, she thought everyone would hate her, as soon as you fell she was overcome with dread and hatred for herself and she ran afraid everyone would hate her but Clint, though you'll hate this, gave you a quick glance seeing help by your side and ran after her, he feels bad for leaving you, his best friend but he was saving the day for a girl who now hated herself. Later she then explained the whole ordeal to everyone and Tony, of all people, gave her a hug, he was the one to offer the sisters a new shot at life, offering them a second chance. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Wanda couldn't help but break. "We all miss you, Natasha, join us back soon" she planted a loving friendly kiss on her forehead as tears rapidly flowed from her eyes before turning to a point with a glance to where she heard shuffling, by the door, and to her surprise, she saw a girl her messy brown hair in two loose Braids her hazel eyes watery. "Alicia, how are you?" Wanda chuckled slightly as she wiped her eyes, happy to see the girl but surprised and wondered how much she listened to her conversation with the unconscious avenger. Heat crawled her face from the embarrassing image of being caught talking to herself. Alicia didn't speak, she just stumbled further into the room as Wanda stood to greet the girl, the 17-year-old latched onto her in a hug as she sobbed out a thank you and cried on the slightly older girl her voice muffling in Wanda's Chocolate colored hair. The fact that she was now free overwhelmed her but now she knew others were hurting from her past actions, she felt more at fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to thank anyone, you have a new life, a new chance...A new mission... And this time you aren't alone "</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>